It is known to employ nitrogen containing dispersants and/or detergents in the formulation of lubricating oil compositions. Many of the known dispersant/detergent compounds are based on the reaction of an alkenylsuccinic acid or anhydride with an amine or polyamine to produce an alkenylsuccinimide or an alkenyl succinamic acid as determined by selected conditions of reaction. One problem facing the lubricant manufacturer is dispersancy of particulate matter in internal combustion engines. Failure to have adequate particulate matter dispersancy may result in filter plugging, sludge accumulation, and oil thickening. Often a formulator has to use multiple dispersants to improve dispersancy and reduce sludge and deposit formation.